


The Sacrificial Sort

by Risuu



Series: Higgins Week Fics [1]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, kinda...you'll see what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risuu/pseuds/Risuu
Summary: In which Athena propositions Higgins to a challenge, but severely underestimates exactly what she's getting herself into.-A late fic written for the first day of Higgins Week. - Day 1 Prompt: Competition.
Relationships: Builder/Higgins (My Time At Portia), Female Builder/Higgins (My Time At Portia)
Series: Higgins Week Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936693
Kudos: 22





	The Sacrificial Sort

**Author's Note:**

> *starts crying again* anyway hi, its me, i'm back and i have returned with more Higgins related smut. This fic was supposed to be like......1500-3000 words max but whoops! i wrote far too much, just as I always do. 
> 
> I hope this is okay though! Still struggling with this whole fic writing thing. Can we get a big F in the chat please.
> 
> Lastly, feel free to contact me on Tumblr @mytimeatlautia or on Twitter @nightchoir ! I'd love to hear from you if you wanna chat about Higgins or MTAP sometime!

“So there you have it. You, me, this vibrator between us, and the reward of getting the first pick off of the guild board for whoever manages to cum last.”

There’s a silence that follows when Athena is finished with her proposition, drawn out between them as she stands there with the toy in her hands. It’s one from her own...personal collection, tucked away in the depths of her drawers so none of her regular guests could ever stumble upon it. Normally, she wouldn’t have even brought it out whenever her rival came around, but the idea struck her rather suddenly the night before and stuck there until she decided to do something about it.

It was a stroke of genius, really. Higgins wasn’t used to this kind of thing, and Athena had never brought a vibrator into play before. She rationalised that it would ensure her an easy win, gaining her the satisfaction of watching him squirm and cum all over himself, not to mention the prize she’d get after watching him inevitably fall apart before herself. 

It was perfect. Rigged, yes, but perfect nonetheless. This would be a piece of cake, and she couldn’t wait to see him lose this little bet. 

“That’s...interesting.” Higgins finally says. He’s laying on her bed, stripped down and waiting for her to join him between the sheets, lounging nonchalantly. “Definitely wasn’t expecting this of all things, twerp. I thought you were just after a quick fuck or something.”

“What, you’d rather we play rock paper scissors for it instead?” Athena quips, pursing her lips. She hopes that he won’t turn her down, but she can’t see why he wouldn’t - unless he already knows he’s going to lose.

The corners of Higgins’ mouth tug into a wry, snarky smile. “Did I say that?” He says, eyeing her with interest. “I wasn’t _complaining_ you know, I’m just shocked that you would choose something you’re absolutely going to lose at.”

His eyes follow her as she stalks across the room towards him, but his expression doesn’t change. It’s no secret to Athena that Higgins is always extremely sure of himself, and it’s certainly no surprise that he would rise up to the challenge and then proceed to question her abilities. That being said, she has never been one to take too kindly to people underestimating her. Certainly not _him_ of all people.

“Ever the charmer, aren’t you?” She sighs, twirling the toy between her fingers, finally coming to a stop at the side of the bed where he lays. If there’s one thing he does that drives her mad, it’s that snide, complacent attitude of his, the way he thinks he’s the one in control of every situation, even when he has no right to feel that way. Everything has to be a fucking competition with him, and if he’s going to act like he’s already won, then damn it, she is going to give him one _hell_ of a challenge to wipe that smile straight off of his face. 

Placing a knee onto the mattress, she shifts her weight and collapses onto the bed next to him. Whatever Higgins had to say in retaliation quickly dies before it can even be voiced, and for a moment, he chooses to keep his mouth shut and simply smirks, gathering Athena up in his arms as she settles down into position. He even has the absolute gall to sneak a hand down to guide the toy closer between them, nudging it against the underside of his cock, wrapping his legs around her own and pulling her right against him until the vibrator is pressed flush against her cunt. 

_Bastard._

“You’ll be sorry when you’ve cum all over me.” Athena mutters, gritting her teeth when he suddenly decides that it would be an awfully good idea to remove the hand he had wrapped around the toy to cup the soft curve of her ass, fingers splaying across the skin and then squeezing right around it. "Higgins, you fucking a- _aah-“_

“Hm? What was that twerp? I’ll be sorry? Are you quite sure about that?” Comes the mocking voice above her. Even when she tries to shove her face into the crook of his neck to hide, he still finds a way to taunt her, leaning forwards just enough that he can whisper directly in her ear. “Act that way towards me when you’re begging me for mercy and we’ll see exactly where that’ll get you.”

A hot flush of anger tinged arousal jolts through Athena’s body, and she hates that his words, that _he_ is having such an effect on her body. Even when she tries to corner him verbally, he’s always one step ahead of her; he’s just that good at what he does. And if there’s no way for her to fight back for the control he’s taken from her, then she only really has one option left.

Her fingers slide blindly against the toy in her hands until _finally,_ she finds exactly what she’s looking for. Tilting her head up, she presses her soft lips right up against his neck, small, hungry kisses trailing up against his skin. But she’s not going to be gentle with him, no. She didn’t come here to do that, but she’s happy to let him believe that for a few brief seconds. That nasty attitude of his is about to come crashing down, and he isn’t even aware of it.

_“Well good fucking luck with that.”_

Fingers on the switch, she flips it on to the highest setting.

It doesn’t take long for Athena to find herself incredibly grateful for the way she has her face shoved right against the crook of his neck. Maybe, just maybe, turning the vibrations all the way up to the top wasn’t the best idea for her, because from the moment that she has the toy switched on, she is fighting to bite back her shuddering breath, trying to stop herself from making any noise.

Higgins, above her, is strangely quiet, and she supposes that he too, is trying to prevent himself from giving away any sign of weakness. It’s in his nature to do that of course, always trying to make himself look like the stronger party out of the two of them, but it’s especially frustrating to know that this, apparently, is having little effect on him at all. 

Gritting her teeth, and pushing down a whimper that nearly threatens to spill out from her mouth, Athena tries to put herself to better use, fervently kissing away at her rival’s neck in an effort to stay silent. If the vibrator alone won’t force him to make any noise, she knows that attacking his neck will. He’s got a thing for hickeys, and that’s a delightful little fact about him that she has permanently tucked away at the back of her mind, only to let it resurface whenever the opportunity to use it against him arises.

And this just seems like a perfect chance to abuse it.

Pressing harder, she applies more pressure to his neck, sucking gently, grazing her teeth against his soft, unmarred skin. Her tongue laps at each mark she leaves in between the various nips and bites she leaves in her wake, wet kisses trailing up and up and up.

As she litters his neck with more and more lovebites, she can hear him make a strained noise, the sound rumbling from his throat, where she can perfectly feel the vibrations from it, almost as strong as the one’s pressing against her clit. 

Oh.

Now there’s a reaction.

She wants to press forward, see how far she can take it before he gets a little louder. This might be the exact thing she needs to gain the upper hand, something that she can exploit in order to get him to back down into submission. This could truly work wonders for her.

Unfortunately, Higgins seems to have completely different plans in mind.

“Hey, you’re cheating!” He groans, trying to pull away and break free from Athena and her ravaging assault on his neck. The hand on her backside shoots straight up, running along the curve of her spine, arm nestling between her shoulder blades and fingers tangling in her platinum hair. _”Twerp.”_

Surprisingly, he is gentle with her, even when she feels him tug her away with a fistful of her locks in his hand. Not that she understands why, because it isn’t like there is some newfound tenderness between them that has made him go soft on her. 

But she chooses not to think about that one too hard.

“I was not-“ She breathes, letting herself be guided backwards until she’s at an optimal length away from his neck. “I wasn’t cheating, idiot. I never said that was off limits.”

“You knew exactly what you were doing.”

“And?”

Loosening his grip on her hair, he lets her head drop back onto the pillow. “And I don’t take very well to people who cheat their way to victory.”

He comes to rest back into position, snaking his hand down to wrap around the handle of the vibrator between them again. This time, he nudges it against her with a little more force than necessary. A warning shot. 

The vibrations go right through Athena like a jolt of electricity, and she jerks in surprise, letting out the first proper noise she’s made. It comes out as a shaky moan, trailing off weakly as the vibrator presses firmly against her clit. 

“Higgins!” Squirming against him, she tries to move her hips back, but she doesn’t get very far before he locks her in place with his arm, sliding his free arm right underneath her body, wrapping around her waist. “Don’t you dare, I can’t-“

He cuts her off quickly, not bothering to even let her finish her sentence. “Yes you can. I’m going to make sure that you cum first, twerp.”

“But-“

“But what? This is a competition, and you know very well that I don’t intend to lose.”

Of course not. Athena is no stranger to the fact that he obviously doesn’t want to end this as the loser, and apparently, he’s going to try to make this even harder for her in order to tip the odds in his own favour. She can’t let that happen though. This was her own idea, and she doesn’t want him to make a fool out of her when she was the one who challenged him in the first place.

“Right back at you.” She grits out, forcing down another pleasured noise that threatens to spill out after she speaks. She rolls back again, trying to give herself a little break from the pressure on her clit, but Higgins is a lot stronger than her and yanks her forwards with his arm, pressing the toy right up against her cunt again, this time earning himself a _very_ pretty moan from her lips.

_“Oh,_ I like the sound of that.” Higgins drawls, flashing her a devilish smile. “I think I’d quite like to hear more of those noises. Should we try taking things one step further?”

Athena’s eyes dart up to his in confusion, breath stuttering as he stares her down.

“What?” She says, a pang of concern dropping straight into her stomach. This can’t be good at all. She was the one who was supposed to be using his weaknesses to her advantage, and now he seems to have found something in her that he can use instead. 

Oh no.

“Don’t you worry your little head.” Higgins replies rather dismissively. “I won’t do anything that I know you won’t like.”

Suddenly, the hand that was on the vibrator is darting down, wrist passing past the soft silicone of the toy. His fingers brush against where the tip meets her clit, and he curls himself up around her, just enough that can reach between her thighs comfortably. When he is satisfied with the angle, he dips his fingertips in, breaching the opening of her cunt, sliding two digits straight into her tight, wet heat.

Eyes widening, Athena looks at him in complete and utter shock. 

“What?” Higgins says, raising an eyebrow as he slides his fingers out again. “You never normally complain when I do this.”

He thrusts them back in again in one fluid movement, making the woman beside him jolt.

“That’s- that’s besides the point!” 

“Is it?” 

He pulls out again, and then back in, starting up a steady rhythm as he begins to fuck her.

“I thought you said you didn’t like cheaters!” Athena gasps desperately, trying to shimmy away from the clutches of his hands, just as he did before. His behaviour is always ridiculously predictable, and she hates herself for failing to anticipate the little stunt that he is trying to pull. It’s always ‘do as I say but not as I do’ with him, always playing by his own rules, never by her own. She wants to shove him back, wants to yank his arm away from her, wants to put him in his place and teach him that he doesn’t always get to have it his own way. 

But she won’t. She can’t.

Because for once, her own body decides to betray her mind, and she finishes the sentence with a strained whimper, hips moving on their own accord, rolling down against his hand.

“Complaining, are we?” Higgins teases in a snarky voice. “It doesn’t sound like you’re not enjoying this.” And he leans down, just enough that he can ghost his lips against her forehead, pressing a soft kiss in the space between her bangs. 

Peach above, she wants to hit him.

“You’re being unfair.”

“Am I?” He asks again with that same mocking tone, but with an almost genuine hint of disbelief in his voice, even when she knows perfectly well that it’s just for show. “I think I’m being awfully generous right now, especially when we both know how much you love it when I fuck you.”

That isn’t a lie, as much as she hates to admit it. Something about him inside of her, fingers in her cunt, drives her wild, makes her want to give in and let him take the win for himself. It’s embarrassing, and she knows that he’ll taunt her about it, even if it’s just to rile her up even more. As soon as he spots a weakness in her, he’ll abuse it until he can get his own way, and right now, that weakness just happens to be incredibly physical, much to her chagrin. 

“Good girl.” Higgins praises her when he feels her hips thrust down against him. He curls the two fingers he has inside her pussy, slides them in deeper, snickers to himself when it earns him another whimper from Athena. “I know you’re getting close, so I want you to cum for me, sweetheart.”

Oh this is shameful. This wasn’t what Athena wanted at all coming into this. She was supposed to break him, press the vibrator right against his cock and make him cum all over himself, just for her own satisfaction. God knows why she even let him do this. She should have forced him back with all of the strength in her body as soon as she could sense that something was wrong. The last shreds of rationality in her mind are tearing away at her, trying to latch on and call her a fool for letting her guard down. She’s losing her grip, she’s losing this battle.

But at the same time, her body doesn’t want to let it consume her, far too preoccupied with the feeling of being fucked open on her rival’s fingers, the vibrations of the toy pressed up against her clit. It’s maddening, _he_ is maddening, and all she really wants at this point is to bunch her hands in his hair and pull him into a messy kiss. She can feel herself getting close, toes curling in the sheets below them, and so she moves, tangling herself up in everything that is him, pulling him closer until her lips are brushing over his own. 

“Kiss me.” 

She doesn’t have to say anything else. He gets it almost immediately, something dastardly and cunning reflecting in his eyes as soon as she gives the order. He knows. He knows that she is mere seconds away from tipping over the edge.

So he leans in, captures her lips in a firm kiss, forces her mouth open with his tongue, savours the sweet little noises she makes against him as he thrusts the fingers he has inside her faster, quickening his pace. When she starts to writhe and squirm, twisting her body in a desperate attempt to break free from the vibrations of the toy against her clit, he is quick to stop her, his legs wrapping around her own, keeping her in place.

_"Please-”_ Athena sobs out, breaking away from the kiss momentarily, her hands wildly gripping for his arms, for anything to anchor herself onto. “Please, I can’t, I can’t I-”

“Can’t what?” Higgins interrupts, rutting forwards, pressing the vibrator impossibly closer between them. “Can’t hold on any longer? I don’t want you to.”

”Fuck you.”

“I am _trying."_

“No, I-”

The words Athena wants to say catch in her throat, half lost to the rising cacophony of pleasured noises she is letting out, half taken away from her by Higgins, even without any further commentary. He has well and truly backed her into a corner, and she damn well knows it. Trying to rise to his level in this particular situation is useless. She’s done for. He’s won.

Her orgasm seizes her shortly after, and finally she comes, surging forwards to kiss him again because that’s the only thing that seems to make sense anymore, her mind otherwise an empty blank. Higgins, still thrusting his fingers inside her cunt, doesn’t stop kissing her through it all, murmured words of praise mumbled against each messy kiss he leaves on her lips. In the haze that clouds around her, she can hear him groaning appreciatively, cock rubbing against the underside of the vibrator between them. She wonders, for a moment, if he’s come too, but she can’t tell properly, eyes screwed shut as she rides the rest of her orgasm away. 

After a while however, he finally loosens his grip around her, untangling his legs and pulling them away from her own, finally letting her move. The sound of the vibrator switching off and the loss of sensation inside of her barely registers when they happen, and she is far too gone to even think about springing into action to scramble away from him. Body shaking, she can barely manage to roll back onto the mattress below them, eyes closed, a defeated, yet satisfied noise breathed into existence as she desperately tries to recover.

_"Fuck."_ She says quietly, quivering hands reaching up to bunch in her hair, all messed up from sex. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“That good?” Higgins asks from beside her. When she blinks her eyes open, she notices that he’s propped himself up on one elbow, staring down at her with a very pleased look on his face. The fingers he had inside of her cunt are held up to his lips, and when he knows that she is staring straight at him, dares to lick them clean of her cum. “You taste just as delicious as you look, you know.”

Her cheeks burn with a stronger, rising heat that she didn’t even think was possible at this point.

“Asshole.” She hisses.

“Is that any way to talk to the man that just beat you at your own game?” He counters, lightning fast as always.

Stupefied, Athena blinks at him in silence. 

But then it hits her.

By the Light and everything holy, he’s absolutely right. 

He won. He actually won the bet. She was far too caught up in chasing after her own release that it didn’t even register in her mind at the time, but he is completely, utterly right. 

“You-“ She tries, stumbling over her words, desperately searching for some kind of footing. “You- I- No, no, wait, no-”

Higgins gives her an incredibly catty smile from across the bed. Somehow, even though he brought her to orgasm, even though she kind of doesn’t even care about the prize anymore, she still has to battle the urge to extend her leg out and kick him straight to the floor.

“Ugh, you know what? Fine, you can have first pick off the board next week, whatever.” That will do instead. Maybe. Rationally, she can’t actually kick him, even if a part of her really wants to. There’s not many other choices open to her other than to accept her fate before she bruises her ego any further. 

“As I rightfully deserve!” Higgins exclaims, perking up and grinning even wider. “For once, I do feel a little sorry for you though. Perhaps I can make it up to you somehow. Consolation prize?”

He leaves his words hanging open in the air, a proposal much like the one she had brought into the room in the first place. It’s an offer, but for what, she isn’t entirely sure. It’s highly unusual for him to act like this, sacrificing his own time and energy to satisfy her if it doesn’t include some kind of incentive or reward for himself. Why would he even make the effort to reimburse her for such a terribly embarrassing loss? Surely the sense of pride and triumph he is feeling right now is more than enough for him to grab his clothes and get dressed, leaving her there on the bed whilst he takes the promise of first commission choice back home with him.

That is until she catches something in her peripheral vision, and her line of sight begins to tear itself away from his face, sweeping down the length of his body.

“You’re still hard.” She says, only slightly dumbfounded. At this point, she doesn’t even know why she’s even a tiny bit surprised.

“That I am. I wasn’t the one who lost this bet after all.”

“Don’t remind me.” Snapping her eyes back up to his own, she narrows them, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. “But I know what you’re doing, and I don’t quite think letting you cum in my mouth counts as a prize for me.”

“Who says I want to do that?” Higgins purrs. “I loved the way you tightened around my fingers...I can’t imagine how good your cunt would feel clenched around my cock.”

So that’s what he’s after. He doesn’t just want to use her for some kind of release at least, instead opting to proposition her for something that they can both get off from. Mulling over his words, Athena considers them, but not for as long as she probably should. The last thing she wants to do is make it seem like she’s an easy lay after everything he’s just dragged her through, but his proposal...it stirs something inside of her, heat pooling at the pit of her stomach once more.

“Better make it worth my time then.” She mutters finally. It comes out half annoyed, because she isn’t fully committed to the feeling herself. It’s not like she can lie to herself and pretend that she _doesn't_ want him to push her down and fuck her into the mattress. Deep down, she knows how much she likes the sound of it, and Higgins does too, and there’s no denying that. He suggested it himself after all.

Looking even more like the cat that got the cream, Higgins grins wolfishly, edging towards Athena with his arms outstretched, curling around her waist and pulling her body close to his own again. “Oh I will, there’s no need to worry about that, dear.” He says.

Pressed against him, she can feel the tip of his cock brush right up against the slit of her cunt, and unconsciously, she ruts her hips down, his precum smearing and mixing with the leaking wetness from her pussy. 

Hah.

This is exactly what Higgins wants, what he loves about her so much. The way he can just wave his hand and expect her to be there, ready and wanting. She’ll hate herself later for this, for giving into her own bodily desires, giving him exactly what he’s after for a second time tonight, but she doesn't feel that way right now. All she wants in this moment is him on her, inside her, claiming her body with his own, fucking her until her voice can manage little more than a few weak, choked sobs of pleasure in the aftershocks to come. 

Who cares if he already brought her to orgasm? Nothing seems to make sense to her anymore, not that she can find it in herself to care, she’ll deal with the emotional baggage later. This was a bet, after all, and she lost, and here he is, offering to make it up to her. Truly, she would be an even greater fool for passing this opportunity up.

Defeated, she lets herself melt into his arms, tilts her head up and catches his lips in another hungry kiss. He makes a pleased hum in the back of his throat, fingers roaming down to grasp at her thighs.

“Want to ride me, love?” He mumbles in the brief moments he gets in between kisses. “Or should I pin you down and fuck you instead?”

His hands clasp around her soft skin, forcing her legs apart, holding her there whilst he waits for an answer, chasing after every single kiss she gives him in the meantime. He’s letting her choose, and perhaps if she wasn’t already feeling so shaky and weak, she’d shove him down and sink down onto his cock, and then ride him like he suggested. The offer is tantalising, but she can’t muster up the strength to fuck him back into submission. They both know that he’s won this battle, and she thinks to herself that she can let him have this additional moment of glory by doing as he pleases for once.

“Fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” Higgins breathes in the space between them, offering up one last kiss against her lips as he speaks. 

“Like I said, better make it worth my time.” Athena replies. She reaches down to gather his cock with her hand, guiding it against the opening of her cunt, enjoying the quiet, yet sharp intake of breath that Higgins lets out when she begins to slide the tip in. “I’m sure, yeah. Think you can manage that?”

There’s a pause for a moment as her rival tries to regain his composure, but he manages it, and meets her hand with his own.

“I just might.”

Slowly, he helps her guide his cock inside of her, filling her again. He slides in with little resistance, their hips slotting together as he bottoms out, rolling right up against her, moving over her so that he can get on top. Almost instantly, Athena feels a flood of relief hit her, the sensation of being spread open on his cock reminding her that she does, in fact, miss the moments when he isn’t in her, even when it’s just his fingers.

“God, look at you, taking me so well.” Higgins squeezes her closer, giving a little appreciative thrust of his hips as soon as he’s pushed the whole length of his cock in. “So fucking wet, twerp. Such a good girl for me.”

Athena shivers, his words going straight to her cunt, squeezing around him as if on instinct. It’s involuntary, and she doesn’t even have to think about it too hard at all, which she knows, deep down, is really rather pathetic of her. Here she is, already clenching around his cock with little more than a few lewd comments directed at her. She hates feeling powerless beneath him, and instantly, she realises that she doesn’t quite want to give him this additional bit of control willingly. She can’t actually let him think that he can act this way around her. Asking him to fuck her was a stupid mistake, and her mind switches itself quickly enough that she can play it off as a sudden, meaningless change of heart.

“Wait, get off.” She says, reaching up and placing the palms of her hands flat against his shoulders. “Get off and get on your back, I’ve changed my mind.”

Higgins cocks his head at her, a perplexed expression passing over his face. 

“Do you want to stop?” He asks.

“No, I just decided that I want to ride you.”

_"Oh?_ Are you quite sure about that?”

“Quite sure.”

He smirks, but after a brief moment, grabs her tight in his arms and begins to move, shifting her weight on top of him as he begins to roll over, encouraging Athena to wrap her legs around his own to keep them locked together. When his back finally hits the mattress, he pulls her into position, pressed chest to chest with just as little space between them as they had before.

“Well this is quite nice, means I don’t have to do all the work for once.” He remarks, still looking incredibly smug, despite the change. She isn’t quite sure why that is. “I did win after all, I suppose I should be taking this as a prize as well.”

Oh, there it is. That’s why.

She rolls her eyes at him, lightly swatting his arm in annoyance. Predictable as ever, that doesn’t actually surprise her in the slightest. Still, she wants to at least try to knock him down a few pegs, because that’s the one thing that he actually deserves right now. “I wouldn’t count on that. You seem to be conventionally forgetting the day you promptly passed out after I rode you for the first time.” 

“Exactly, but that was my actual first time too, remember?” Higgins counters.

“So?” She frowns, slowly lifting herself up, settling back on his cock in a sitting position. “I’m going to make you eat your words, idiot.”

“Are you now?” 

There he goes again with the theatrics, trying to entertain himself with some ridiculous idea that’s forged in the depths of his own complacency. All it does is make Athena groan, and consider briefly, that she might be better off lifting herself off of his dick and telling him to leave. If only she didn’t actually want to get a proper fuck out of him tonight, otherwise she would have been throwing his clothes at him ages ago. Unfortunately for her, however, that’s not what her body wants her to be doing.

“Yes, and you better prepare yourself. I don’t want you fainting on me again, because I’m absolutely willing to push you that far right now.” A threat, something that might just make him catch himself and reel the attitude back a little bit, or so she hopes.

“Try me.”

It doesn’t work.

He is impossible, no matter what she tries, he is always one step ahead of her, always anticipating her next move, always working out a plan in his head that will have her toppelling down at his feet. She couldn’t even begin to explain how much it tires her, how much he exhausts her on a day to day basis. But this is how he is, how their...relationship is, if it’s even possible to call it that. Perhaps she should count herself lucky that they’re only just rivals with benefits. He is far too irritating for her to consider him as anything more than that anyway.

At her wits end, and at her limit of being too horny and annoyed to push it any further, she resolves herself to giving up on her verbal efforts, if not only to try and get the last word in. 

“Fine, game on, but you best believe that I’m not coming out of this as the loser this time.”

This time though, he doesn’t actually fight it. It could be that he can sense how restless she’s getting, and how much she looks like she is going to explode if he carries on the way that he is, but on the other hand, he may secretly be getting just as impatient as her. However, in a rare and surprising moment of respite, he relents, and lifts a hand to gently pat her on the thigh as if to coax her into action. 

“Alright twerp, I’m all yours.” He says.

There will surely come a day where she might actually try to kill him, but today, she thinks, might be another day where she will ultimately decide to spare him. He’s always pushing at her buttons, no matter what she does. Only when he finally knows that he’s exhausted her will, does he let her have her own way, to whatever extent that may actually be. 

Eventually something will have to change, but right now, she doesn’t really care about that at all. 

Leaning down to steady herself with her hands bunching in her bedsheets, she begins to move. She’ll make good on this promise at least. This is a competition that she definitely isn’t ready to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I have another fic that I'm going to add to this collection, otherwise, I have been posting some art on my blog on Tumblr (@mytimeatlautia). As of today's posting date, I haven't done all three days yet, due to mental health reasons, but I hope to fill in the gaps in the near future to make up for it.
> 
> Also, I will be updating 'I'm All That You Could Ever Need' at some point! I'm gonna be rewriting the first chapter completely though, so look out for it!


End file.
